Silent Repercussions
by Relinquished Light
Summary: Name: Ryou Bakura Confinement until viewed suitable to public - Domino Mental Institution
1. Default Chapter

This is not a spinoff, I just altered some parts. Bakura, The spirit of the ring had not awakened and Ryou just simply owns the ring.  
  
-------  
  
No she isn't. Not again  
  
Goddamnnit yes she is.  
  
Another group counseling session.  
  
Shit.  
  
The kids just finished getting in and now there sitting in a circle. And the 30 year old from hell just arrived. Of course we are supposed to call her Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany.  
  
Even her name makes me want to retch.  
  
She is what you might call a adult convinced she's 7. She sewed pink on to her nurse outfit and wears to much makeup. She is convinced we are here because lack of family love. That's why she has group counseling sessions or Group Love as she calls them.  
  
"Hello everybody! How are you? Were going to have a swell time!!!" Tiffany said cheerfully and pulled out a clear bag. It was filled with pink hearts. The kind that you cut out when you were a kindergartner and gave them to your friends.  
  
The kind that make me retch and twitch.  
  
She started handing them out and when she got to me she handing me a red one. In bold letters it said:  
  
SMILE  
  
What the fuck?  
  
I stared at it for a minute and then started ripping it up. Finally I threw it in the air and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"That was not very nice, Ryou-chan" Tiffany said and gave me a puppy-dog look.  
  
"Bite me" I said angrily. How dare she call me Ryou-chan like she knew me. She's just some asshole who thinks she can turn me in to some sort of clone.  
  
Suddenly I felt her arms grab me and with surprising strength she pulled me back to a seat Then she stood in the middle of the circle and said " Everyone we are going to do a happiness exercise, Lets start with you Mina. What makes you happy?"  
  
Not again. She makes us do these twice a week. Usually I don't talk, but today's going to be different. She turned to me and I looked at her.  
  
"What makes me happy is imagining your slow and painful death in hell" I said and grinned cynically. If I scare the crap out of her I'll be happy.  
  
"Ryou-chan, I sense some unhappy feelings. Tell me about how you feel" Tiffany said.  
  
"Lets see, I feel like killing my father for sending me here. I feel like killing all the people in the world since they are face-deep lumbering assholes and most of all I want to kill you!" I screamed.  
  
Tiffany backed up and looked at me nervously. She was afraid. Then again who was not afraid of me? I was the only one in street clothes, because I "persuaded" the doctors and nurses to let me wear them and I wore the Sennen Ring. Probably thought I was part of a gang. Though what scared them the most was no one knew why I was here.  
  
The fact is I was put her because I did not do anything. In class I wrote an essay about how much I hated the world. They sent me to the guidance counselor. I did not talk. They sent me to a therapist. I did not talk. Finally they sent me here.  
  
Stupid. Really Stupid.  
  
I hate it here. They think they can make me change. I don't want to change. I've seen so many things and they made me who I am. I used to stay in the shadows. I never had an opinion. I don't belong here. I am just part of the pessimistic masses.  
  
"Well, I think we should continue this session later" Tiffany said and fled the room. I slowly walked upstairs and I watched the other people slowly inch away from me.  
  
I finally reached my room and I saw another name on the clipboard.  
  
Malik Ishtar  
  
Oh joy, He is probably a serial killer. I peered in the room and saw a tan boy with blonde hair laying on the bed opposite to mine. I walked inside and he looked up. He had huge purple eyes. He carefully looked my up and down. His eyes widened when he was the Sennen Ring, but he did not say anything.  
  
"I suppose you're a serial killer or some sort of sociopath" I said bitterly. He looked up at me.  
  
"Actually I only attempted to kill my English Teacher. So technically I'm not a killer." Malik said and smirked "Why are you here" He question casually.  
  
"I invoked my right as a citizen to remain silent" I said and went and sat on my bed.  
  
"Ah. Wouldn't talk. Interesting" Malik said and looked around the room "What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Plan the death of the Face-deep she-devil more formally known as Tiffany." I said and slowly started to scratch off a another day on my chart of how long I'd been here. The doctors have not said anything about my obstruction of the wall, Though I know they talk about it.  
  
"So why wouldn't you talk?" Malik said.  
  
I sighed "I wrote an essay about how the earth is full of human cockroaches and how the whole human race is going to burn in hell."  
  
"Well is that what you believe?" Malik said and turned to face me.  
  
I stared at him. No one ever asked me that. Usually they asked if I was experiencing any pent up anger or some medical crap like that. "Well yea"  
  
"Then don't listen. If you believe that, they can't take it away" Malik said. "People tried to take away my rights, but the thing that kept me going was the thought that they cant take away my beliefs."  
  
"Is that supposed to be idealistic crap in teen form?" I asked  
  
"Basically"  
  
"Interesting, I'll remember that if I ever want to be a saint" I said bitterly and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Malik asked  
  
"Out of here"  
  
"Good Luck"  
  
Dark Rei: Well that came out pretty good.  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Dark Rei: Remember to review! It encourages me!!!!! 


	2. Repercussion

I didn't really go to escape. If I did that I'd be brought to my room with the added bonus of restraints.  
  
Oh Joy.  
  
I slowly walked through the other hallways. It was rather depressing to see all the people confined. The nurses scurried through the hallway like rats and I saw a flash of pink and white. Not again  
  
It was Tiffany  
  
She walked up to me and put a fake cheery smile.  
  
The one thing I hate the most is when people pretend to be happy. I would rather look unhappy and feel it then put on a smiling mask.  
  
"Oh Ryou-chan!!!! I have great news, We have a student therapy program from Domino High School and I signed you up!" Tiffany said and started to drag me down the hall.  
  
Holy shit  
  
She really can't expect me to do this.  
  
I was pulled in to the main lobby and I saw what I feared most:  
  
Yugi and Anzu  
  
I tried to rip my arm from her grip, but she held on tight. Finally I did the only thing I could  
  
I punched her. While she writhed on the floor I started to run. I figured I could get up to Malik and he could give me an excuse. Though I did not get that far since the second I started running a doctor grabbed my arm. I started shaking crazily to get out of his grip and he shoved a sedative in my arm. Everything went black.  
  
"Where arm I?" I mumbled it seemed like everything was covered in haze.  
  
"Ah. Sleeping Beauty awakens. Who is the prince?" Malik said and I looked at him.  
  
"Well I cant really say since I have a feeling I've been doped for a while. What happened?" I mumbled and rubbed my head. It felt like they beat me over the head with a club, Though that might have been from falling.  
  
"They pulled you in a stretcher and they were mumbling about restraining you" Malik said and smiled sadistically. He knows that I hate restraints and he thought it was hilarious. Oh ha ha.  
  
"Well, I think I could rip through any fabric" I said smugly  
  
"Rubber restraints" Malik said and pointed to the bars of the beds. There was a spot for restraints to be put on.  
  
"Screw off" I mumbled  
  
Oh damn! I forgot Yugi and Anzu! A doctor walked by and I screamed for him to get in here.  
  
"Hey, Has anyone tried to see me?"  
  
"Umm...No!" The doctor said and skittered out. He was nervous.  
  
"Oh that went well" Malik laughed and I did some creative hand motions.  
  
"Well, I cant stand this bed or this room. I'm taking a walk." I said and got up.  
  
"I'll come to" Malik said and got up. I saw him cut something and I looked more closely. Restraints.  
  
"I have a feeling you did more than try to kill your teacher." I said and eyed the broken leather. They probably put them on when I was out cold.  
  
"The right time the right place." Malik said and walked out the door.  
  
"Ah. I understand." I said and followed him out. We headed down to the cafeteria and I swiped some chips. We sat down and started to eat.  
  
"Well, Why exactly did you punch out the nurse?" Malik asked and snagged another chip from my bag.  
  
"I saw some fri- people from my old school and Tiffany wanted me to talk to them." I said and sighed.  
  
"Ah. People or friends? Or maybe now there your enemies" Malik said.  
  
I turned and glared at him. I pushed the chips off the table and stormed out of the room. How dare he. Its not of his business especially when he would not tell me anything about his life.  
  
As I said before. The human race should burn in hell.  
  
I heard Malik yelling for me to get back, but I ignored it. I don't need friends. I began to wander again. This was my main source of entertainment. I saw people in the lobby crying, Obviously victims of a family member committing suicide.  
  
The suicide ward.  
  
It was the one place I had not visited. I started walking in the general direction. I could turn back anytime, but I kept walking. I walked by mostly closed doors, but at the end of the hallway I saw one that was ajar. I walked by and was shocked by what I saw.  
  
A girl standing on the windowsill.  
  
"Wait! Don't do it!" I yelled  
  
She didn't listen and I saw her black hair shoot upward as she made the jump. I stood there dumbfounded and I felt something wet on my face.  
  
No I was not crying.  
  
I hadn't cried in three years.  
  
I collapsed on the ground and doctors came running. When they saw what happened they looked at me for explanation. I guess since I was crying they thought I was mentally unbalanced.  
  
A doctor pulled me up and escorted me to my room. I saw a hoard of them in my room. Surrounding Malik's bed. The doctor forced me in to my bed and I saw a gap. Malik was laying in bed with not shirt on.  
  
It was not the fact that he had not shirt it was the skin.  
  
It was covered with scars  
  
And a fresh one was bleeding. Is eyes were filled with anger and he straggled against them. I couldn't say anything. My mouth was frozen. There was one more thing in Maliks eyes  
  
Fear  
  
For the second time this day I felt a needle shoved in my arm. Great I was being doped again. But when everything faded to black Maliks eyes lingered for one second until I lost consciences completely.  
  
Malik, Please don't die. 


	3. Who are you?

Everything was black, but I could hear voices.  
  
"So he's been transferred to the suicide ward?"  
  
"Yes, He's banded down and drugged."  
  
"What will you tell his roommate?"  
  
"The truth, obviously"  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"If we lie, He will know"  
  
"Good point."  
  
I opened my eyes and everything was very fuzzy. I saw three doctors. They were sipping coffee and talking. I tried to say something, but my voice was to weak.  
  
So they transferred Malik.  
  
I should be happy. I should be glad that that abomination is gone.  
  
But I'm not.  
  
Damnnit.  
  
I saw the doctors turn and look at me. They knew I was awake.  
  
"Well Bakura. Your roommate was transferred to a new room." He said and gave me his best smile.  
  
I responded by turning in my bed.  
  
They obviously realized I was a lost cause and left the room. I could slowly feel the fog lifting from my conscience. When I felt like I could stand without falling, I stood up. It had changed from early afternoon to early night. I could see the city operating through my window. Seeing the lights made me feel even more confined.  
  
I slowly walked out of the room and stood in the hallway. They nurses swerved to avoid me. Truthfully I should not have this much freedom. I should be confined to my room.  
  
I slowly walked down the hallway. I made a right and I saw the sign I had been looking for:  
  
Suicide Ward.  
  
Suddenly the memories of the girl jumping out the window and I dropped to my knees.  
  
"No make it stop"  
  
Make it stop! Make it stop. I screamed and gripped the floor. Doctors ran over, but I pushed them out of the way. I limped over to the door. I saw a lady crying in the girls bed. She screamed in agony and threw a piece of paper across the room. I carefully picked it up.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm sorry. I don't want to be here anymore  
  
Sincerely  
  
Alice.  
  
So that was her name. Alice. An individual who may never be recognized and no one will no about her leaving society. Its so sad. That people leave this earth, but no one takes the time to recognize them. I started walking again and I reached another door. I saw his name above the door.  
  
Malik Ishtar.  
  
What I saw horrified me.  
  
What I saw was not the smart mouthed Malik who had a tan that made people jealous.  
  
He was lying in bed, strapped down. His eyes were half open, but they held no emotion. I walked inside and sat next to him. I saw his eyes shift. I could see his mouth try to form, but it was to weak.  
  
I looked at him for a long time. Just staring at what he had become. I slowly reached for his sleeve. I rolled it up and I saw what I was expecting. Scars up and down his arm. I rubbed my fingers over them and I suddenly dropped my hands.  
  
His hair was stringy and he had almost no color in his face. These details became apparent to me. It was so wrong. I started to cry again. The screams ripped from my soul and the tears were my blood.  
  
And that's all I remember.  
  
They told me I ripped at Maliks restraints.  
  
And screamed so loud it woke people up.  
  
They say the floor was soaked from my tears.  
  
They say I scratched my arms.  
  
But I don't remember that.  
  
Maliks frail body stands vividly in my mind.  
  
Every day they come and try to counsel me. I have not talked to them.  
  
They tell me Malik was unbalanced and he needed to be here.  
  
They told me that I could be released if I would just talk.  
  
I can't leave until I find out about Malik.  
  
A doctor came in with a tray of food, but I turned away. I know they want to hook me up to an I.v since I wont eat. I tried to eat, but when I did I started throwing up. I cant hold anything in my stomach. I haven't left my room in a week.  
  
The days pass, but I don't notice them as much as before. I stopped keeping track of them. Mostly I sleep.  
  
Oh great a doctor walked in. He checked around a bit and put his clipboard on the table. After checking some more he left. With out the clipboard. I grabbed it off the table and immeaditly started flipping through.  
  
Come on where are Maliks reports.  
  
I found them!  
  
May 1st  
  
Not responding to treatment.  
  
May 2nd  
  
Very quiet and not accepting food. Hooked up to the i.v  
  
May 3rd  
  
Ripped I.v out of arm and threw across room  
  
So that's it. He's lost it.  
  
Or then again maybe her never had it.  
  
I finally realized something. I only knew Malik for a few hours.  
  
I felt like something binded us though.  
  
Like there was an unseen connection.  
  
Or maybe I'm just crazy.  
  
Well. Its true I am crazy. I stood and pulled the i.v out of my arm. I wombled a bit when I stood up, but I started walking again. I have to see him. Even if its for the last time.  
  
I reached his room.  
  
He was sitting on the windowsill.  
  
I walked up to him. And he turned to me. His face looked a little fuller. His purple eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. It was not the voice of the smart mouthed teenager I met those days ago. It was the voice a child who lost his mom in a sea of people.  
  
"I'm Bakura! Don't you remember me! I was there when you cut yourself. I was there whent hey took you out of my room!" I yelled. He had to remember me.  
  
"No your not real!" He screamed  
  
"What...did..you..say?" I asked. This could not be happening.  
  
"She said your not real! She said I'de never see you!" He screamed and gripped his head. His whole body was shaking.  
  
I felt strong arms around my arms and they pulled me out of the room.  
  
"No! Malik! I'm your friend!" I screamed.  
  
They grabbed him and forced him in to his bed.  
  
Malik!  
  
MALIK!!!!!!!!  
  
------- Dark Rei: I know my chapters are short, but I'm going to update very often. And now on to my review Thank you's! You all get Bakura plushies ^_______^  
  
Rishai Bakura: I will update as much as I can!!!  
  
Maruken: I'm glad you like my story. I also love stories like this ^_^  
  
Hikaru: Thank you! I will continue ^__^  
  
Princess Krystal01: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Ryou Bakura Obsessor: I obsess over him to ^_^ I'm glad you like it.  
  
I'm sorry if I missed you! Remember review to keep me going ^_____^  
  
. 


	4. False SMile

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Linkin Park  
  
I sighed and stared out the window.  
  
The sun was radient and I could see the people with their families.  
  
To gaze upon freedom.  
  
They told me what happened or at least why it happened.  
  
They said that after a traumatizing event sometimes people feel it is best and do not think about it at all. Eventually they really do forget until something triggers the memory and it comes back loud and clear.  
  
Apparently now I am restrained from making any contact with Malik. I finally told them I wanted to hear about his condition everyday and they told me that it was okay. Mostly I hear about improvements and that he has been making over kids at group therapy happy. They say he is a cheerful and innocent teenager. There appears to be no traced of his once sarcastic and pessimistic self.  
  
I stared at the clock on the wall, 12 o'clock. Its about the time Tiffany has her therapy sessions. Maybe Ill go look in one.  
  
They say I can get in a lot of trouble if I talk to Malik, but just seeing him might be okay.  
  
I mean I'm already in a hell hole, how much worse can it get?  
  
I walked down the hallways and observed everything. No doctors and nurses even noticed me. I guess after lying low for so long made them think I had lost my spirit. I stopped outside of the room. The door was open so I sat down and listened.  
  
"Who would have ever imagines I was trying to get in one of her therapy sessions" I mumbled.  
  
I heard voices echo from inside the room.  
  
"Okay everyone lets talk about a happy moment" Tiffany said. "Okay Malik, Lets hear yours"  
  
"Well once I found a a baby bird and we got to keep it until it grew up" Malik said.  
  
He sounded so...different.  
  
The old Malik would have said something witty and mean like "A happy moment is when I imagine getting out of here" Now he sounded so young and happy.  
  
Maybe...  
  
I should stay away from him.  
  
Maybe...  
  
I'm the one causing his pain.  
  
I got up and walked past Malik looked up and our eyes met for a minute. He dropped them down and I just kept walking.  
  
There was no reason for me to ever see him again. I kept walking and I passed the nurse lounge and I heard some vague lyrics flow out of the room.  
  
//For all this theirs one thing you should know  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this theirs only one thing you should know  
  
It tried so hard and got so far but in the end doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all//  
  
I really did lose it all.  
  
I lost my freedom  
  
I lost my will to live  
  
Most of all  
  
I lost the one person I could relate to.  
  
And I can never get him back.  
  
I sighed and started to walk back my room.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I said angrily "Hands off, Now!" I turned  
  
Holy shit it was Malik  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but you dropped this" He said and handed me a duel monsters card. I stared at it. Its was not one of my best cards, actually it was one of the weakest.  
  
"Thank..You" I stuttered.  
  
He looked at me looking a bit surprised. "You look familiar...but I don't know how"  
  
I just stared at him.  
  
Enveloped in each others gaze we stood there. Suddenly a flurry of movement interrupted us.  
  
"Get Malik out of here!"  
  
"Keep Bakura from talking to Malik" They grabbed both of us and started to pull us each in opposite directions.  
  
"Wait Bakura!" Malik yelled.  
  
I lifted my eyes to him.  
  
"I hope we can talk again!" He yelled before he was dragged in to another room.  
  
I hope we can talk again.  
  
Is should be happy he wants to be friends. But the facts remain he does not remember before. They dragged me back in to my room tied me down and started yelling about how I could get fined for trauma to other patient. 20 minutes later I laid in the bed unable to move.  
  
Damnit  
  
Damnit  
  
Damnit  
  
Suddenly I voice in my subconscious echoed through my mind.  
  
"I think its time I made my appearance" and his voice as smooth as glass was followed by a demonic laugh. I was staring at a mirror image of myself. 


End file.
